Contrary Beliefs
by MySecretSelf
Summary: Contrary to popular beliefs Bra Briefs was no weakling. She is the Princess of all Saiyans and will prove her worth to all who may think she's weak or stupid!


**Contrary beliefs**

Contrary to popular belief, Bra loved to fight. She was a Saiyan after all, hence it being encoded into her DNA. That coupled along with the fact that her father was indeed Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, which was one of the most feared warrior races in the universe. She was in essence royalty, the Princess of all Saiyans.

It should therefore not be to anyone's surprise that she was able to beat Goten in a spar. Unlike Goten who slacked off on his training during his teenage years, Bra pushed herself to new limits and beyond. The look of astonishment of everyone's face, excluding her family, was seriously beginning to piss her off.

Did they think she was some kind of weakling?

Bra Briefs was a near clone of her mother in terms of appearance. She had her mother's blue eyes and hair, with hers being a tad spiky at the tips. Her skin whoever took on a darker tone, as did her older brother of 6 years, Trunks. Despite her near clone appearance to her mother her personality was completely that of her father, Vegeta.

That alone would explain why she was so pissed. After all, she was Vegeta's daughter and she had her pride.

"Were you going easy on her Goten?" Goku said with a laugh absentmindedly scratching the back of his head with his hand.

The silence which had descended on the group with Goten's defeat took on an icy feeling to it as everyone either face-palmed themselves or avoided looking directly at Bra.

"When did you get so good Bra?" The stupid question came from a nervously laughing Krillin, trying to diffuse the tension.

Bra quickly turned her frightening gaze towards Krillin aka Baldy and he tried his best to hold in the whimper that wanted to burst forth from his lips. She smirked at him viciously, extremely reminiscent of how Vegeta used to smirk at someone before punching them in the gut. Krillin gulped and took a few steps back, mentally cursing himself for saying a word to the feisty Saiyan Princess. Bra replied in a deceptively sugary tone, making him want to run away and cry for his mother.

"Why, overnight of course!" She said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Wow! That must be some serious kind of training! Why wasn't I invited?" Goku pouted as he turned to face Vegeta, completely missing the sarcastic tone of Bra's voice.

Vegeta stared in complete and utter disbelief at Kakarot. Yes his enemy/rival and friend, the latter of which he would never admit, was stupid but he was not completely without a brain was he?

Vegeta glanced at Bra taking in her now messed up hair that was once done in an artful ponytail, a flowy red top cinched in at the wait by a black ribbon, beige patterned tights and black boots. She was dressed impeccably and quite fashionably, according to what the woman, the woman being Bulma, said to him this morning. Contrary to popular belief although Bra liked to dress up and loved shopping she was not overly obsessed with following the latest fashion trends as her mother at that age was. Bra Briefs was however also a girl and liked to look good at all time no matter where she went. She was royalty after all and therefore could not look like a slob. Vegeta quickly came to the conclusion that the clown thought that Bra was more like Bulma with regards to interests. He smirked and immediately thought out a plan to one up his eternal rival. No one should ever underestimate his princess.

Bulma sighed, exasperated. She knew from the look on both Vegeta and Bra's face that they were both hatching a plan that would result in broken pride if not bones. She sank in her chair looking at Trunks to see him with that same annoying smirk on his face that was characteristic of Vegeta. She turned away knowing she wasn't going to get any help from him. She knew very well that Bra was strong and completely capable of beating Goten in a fight. Bulma glanced at all the shocked faces and had to sigh again. All she wanted was to have a nice picnic with the gang, joke, laugh and perhaps reminisce about old times. She really should have expected this, they were Saiyans and fighting _is_ in their blood.

Honestly who was she kidding? Bulma smiled deceptively taking out a capsule labelled popcorn and depressed it. She turned her chair fully towards the scene and began eating her popcorn. Screw appearances and the picnic, she loved her action movies and this was better than any IMAX 3D movie out there.

...

Trunks Briefs was looking forward to the picnic. Although not for reasons normal people look forward to picnics for. At age 20 Goten was becoming like Gohan, and not in a nerdy sense. Goten hardly ever trained anymore. Trunks beating Goten did nothing to get Goten to start training again seeing as how Trunks was always slightly stronger than him. He wanted his best friend back! The one that was interested in sparing and gaming and a little less obsessed about girls. Where the hell did this girl crazy trait even come from neither Gohan nor Goku had it! Trunks at the picnic formulated the perfect plan. He was well aware that Bra was extremely strong seeing the gravity levels she trained under. He had not however ever sparred with her due to her clone like appearance to his mother and contrary to popular belief or maybe not, while he aimed to be strong like his father and admired him, he was a complete mummy's boy. He could therefore not bring himself to hurt her, not that he would ever tell her that, she could be really scary when she wanted to be.

A mere suggestion that Bra was stronger than Goten was enough to do the trick. Goten had immediately asked Bra to spar with the result of him getting his ass kicked. Goten was not weak by any means but Bra was extremely strong and not to mention competitive and most important of all Goten hated to lose to anyone that wasn't stronger than Trunks. Trunks watched his plan come to life with a smirk on his face; he definitely had his mother's mind.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" came Bra's voice when she finally managed to suppress the intense urge to kill Kakarot.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Goten said getting up from the floor and dusting his pants.

"Let's make a little bet. Whoever wins the bet has to do the other persons chores for a week, they also get the losers allowance for the month." Bra smiled knowing that she had him at allowance.

It was well known that the Briefs family were rich being the owners of the world renowned Capsule Corporation. Contrary to popular belief Bra did not mooch off her parents and was a genius in her own field of work, being the IT department. She had already earned quite a pretty sum money despite her young age. She however was not allowed full control of this money until she graduated from University. Her parents gave her a small amount of that money to spend. That small amount being quite a lot of money.

"Oh it's on! You better watch out, I won't be holding back anymore!" Goten mentally cheered at his luck.

Before Bra could start the fight her father's voice sounded in her mind through the telepathic link that she shared with him. He gave her the go ahead to carry out her plan. Bra smiled serenely at that, taking a deep breath she got into her stance saying one more thing.

"Don't hold back. I want to fight you when you go Super Saiyan."

Goten's expression was hilarious as he laughed scratching the back of his head just as his father did, which quite frankly made Bra want to kick his ass all the more. Trunks expression however was the one she was most interested in.

Her father had managed to capture his look of utter astonishment with his mouth open and his eyes bugged out, which was a far cry from his usual calmed, cool and composed look. Blackmail. Bra was no idiot she knew that Goten wouldn't straight out ask her for a spar at a picnic with a surplus amount of _food_ and if there was one person that could successful manipulate him in such a setting it would be Trunks. She however would be manipulated by _no one_!

"But that's not fair to you! Besides I don't want to kill you by accident or something!" Goten shouted

"Well its really good stakes. Plus don't underestimate me, dad did after all train me to handle anything."

Goten looked at Vegeta knowing full well how his crazy training methods from hearing about it from Trunks. He sighed and powered up to Super Saiyan, he really wanted that money. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt her too badly. He wouldn't dare hold back as he knew that she would be able to tell. A daughter of Vegeta with his personality was no one to trifle with.

"You best get ready then." Goten smirked and got into his stance as well.

Trunks at this point was close to hyperventilating. This wasn't supposed to happen! This was going way too far. Bra was supposed to beat Goten in his base form, she couldn't handle him being Super Saiyan. Dammit she was supposed to win for his plan to work. He looked around furiously as if trying to find a way out of this mess. Meanwhile Bra was having a blast. It would serve the idiot right for bringing her into his problems. She however was not a bad sister, well not that much anyway, so she would so this favor for her brother. After all she hated to lose.

Bra smiled one more time a looked at her brother who furiously tried breaking down her mental walls probably to tell her to stop the fight as well as signing to her to stop. She ignored him and faced her opponent. Contrary to popular belief this including her brother and the rest of the Z fighters, Gohan, Trunks and Goten weren't the only half Saiyans that could turn Super Saiyan.

Bra clenched her fists and powered up to almost as high as she could as her aura and hair turned color to the brightest shade of gold.

...

 **Hey guys really hoped you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you think and also if I should do another oneshot with Goten's point of view.**

 **Also have an awesome New Years Eve tonight!**


End file.
